This invention relates to logic simulation.
Logic designs for computer chips typically include combinatorial elements and state elements. Combinatorial elements, such as AND gates and OR gates, combine two or more logic states to produce an output. State elements, such as latches and flip-flops (FFs), hold a logic state for a period of time, usually until receipt of an external clock signal.